People can use a number of available communication tools to communicate with one another. For example, e-mail applications enable users to correspond with one another and stay in touch with images, audio, and textual interaction. Smart phones and other handheld devices allow users to communicate and include multimedia functionality, while also providing the freedom to communicate without the confines of a particular location. Enterprise networks also rely on a variety of communications tools to enable enterprise assets, such as co-workers, to exchange and search for information associated with the enterprise. Unfortunately, the current communication tools do not provide an easy and convenient way for a person to associate, share, and locate characteristic information associated with other people.